


In which Holden Caulfield Feels Homo

by isthetic_fanfics



Category: The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger
Genre: M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthetic_fanfics/pseuds/isthetic_fanfics
Summary: You are a guy in a hotel room with Holden Caulfield...





	In which Holden Caulfield Feels Homo

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this was a challenge/joke. I also wrote this in like half an hour in the middle of the night, so I was drowsy and couldn't really write too well without an.. awake mind? But hey, if for some reason you wanted to read some homo one-shot about that angsty kid from the book you read for school, be my guest?

Your eyelids battered open slowly, and you squinted to see clearer. In front of you was a teenager, who looked about the age of eighteen. He was holding a cigarette, wispy grey smoke drifted out his mouth.  
“Where am I?” You cautiously asked him. “And who are you?”  
He cocked his head slightly and smirked, amused.  
“The name’s Holden. I don’t usually tell people my name, but it’s not likely you’d remember after a while. You’re in a hotel room, what else does it look like?”  
You looked around and did realize that it couldn’t really be anything else but a shabby hotel room. The walls were painted cheaply and there were paint cracks everywhere. A window was near you, and outside you could hear the distinct sounds of New York City. Trains rumbling, rain pattering, blaring car horns. The dingy smell of tobacco lingered in the room’s atmosphere.  
“Would you quit smoking? It stinks like hell. Why am I here?” You mustered to say to this stranger in front of you, who was smoking quite recklessly.  
“You really don’t have to get all sore about it.” Holden puffed the cigarette one last time and disposed of it casually. “I saw you on the edge of a building, a little ways from here. You fell, but I guess you could say I saved you from falling to your death. I won’t ask you why you wanted to fall. Don’t worry, I know what it’s like.”  
You shook your head and looked perplexed.  
“I really don’t.. Remember..” You said.  
“Hm, what’s your name?” He asked.  
“(Your name)” you said hesitantly  
There was something eerie about this ambiance. You felt that Holden was going to do something to you. He wore a peculiar red hunting hat for some reason, and you watched him take it off. He looked at you for a long moment. There was something about his melancholy gaze that put you off guard. His eyes were a dusky grey, wise but naive. When you looked at him closer, you could feel your heart beginning to quicken its pace.  
“There’s this girl that's been on my mind for quite a while now. Her name’s Jane, and I haven’t seen her in years. Do you think she’s forgotten about me?” He asked you suddenly.  
“If you two were close, probably not.” You suggested and shrugged your shoulders.  
Holden looked at the ground and his lips formed a haughty, cynical smile.  
“Heh. Phony.”  
He walked towards you and pushed you onto the bed.  
“I’ve never liked boys. Always thought they were annoying as hell, especially the one that want to be hot-shots and all. But listen, I’ve been lonely, and there’s something about you… that’s...” He looked flustered.  
“..That’s different than others? Yeah, that goes for you too. Tell me about yourself.” You said curiously.  
“Well, I’m a professional dropout, I’m always feeling horny, and always feeling… lonely. Lonely as heck.”  
“Why so?--”  
His hands were firmly clutching your wrists now on the bed, his face was inches away from your own. The next moment his lips were on yours. He donned upon you a quick peck. Your heart was helplessly hammering in your chest now.  
“I’m not sure if I can explain why. Even if I knew how to, I don’t think I’d feel like it.” He said under his breath. He kissed you again, this time with more passion and force. His eyes opened for a brief second, and you saw them glimmer longingly. You could feel his warm hand trail up the inside of your leg and up your thigh.  
“Besides, I’ve decided it’s usually not a good idea to tell anyone anything. If you do, you’d start to miss them.” He said emotionlessly.  
His hand slipped under your shirt, and he felt along your abdomen, your ribs, then he made his way up to your chest. You thought your heartbeat was pounding so hard, he could feel it under his palm. Suspecting that he did, he drew his mouth to your neck, sucking and kissing it with ardor. His hand made its way back down to your crotch where he laid it on top of suggestively. You twitched and jolted up immediately.  
“Holden, stop it.” You muttered.  
Although you were infatuated with him, he was going a bit too far so abruptly. You just met him although you already felt a nearly palpable connection. You wanted to let Holden have his way, and your soul was set ablaze every time he had tasted your body with his warm, inviting tongue. The banality of his generic teenage appearance was slightly dimmer than any other teenager, but he had glowed when he laughed, and his smile was enticing. Holden sat up and took his hand away from your body.  
“Look, I’m sorry,” He started,  
You grasped his hand and pulled him closer again.  
“No, I mean, we can get there sooner or later, but let’s take it slow. Can I ask you a few questions?”  
A few turned into a dozen, a dozen turned into a conversation of laughter, pondering, and reminiscence. After a few hours of talking up a storm, Holden looked brighter than he had at the beginning of the night. He suddenly grabbed your chin and kissed your lips, his tongue came out and was awaiting the moment to enter your mouth. His tongue slipped on top of yours and they swirled together in perfect unison. He pushed his tongue to the back of your mouth while squeezing your inner thigh. You felt chills of euphoria travel down your body, and your face was heated. After the kiss, he pulled off your shirt with his mouth. He was remarkably skilled at it too. He took off his own clothes and got closer than he ever had with anyone else. The rest was history.  
Afterward, you lay beside Holden’s body, still emanating warmth. You laid on your side and breathed in his scent.  
“(Your name,) I think I might like you… a lot.” He said in almost a whisper.  
“No kidding, I think I may too.”  
You smiled at him before your eyes closed once more, drifting off to a hazy slumber.


End file.
